Emma Barton
|played by = Gillian Kearney}} Emma L. Barton is the mother of Pete, Ross and Finn Barton, and estranged wife of James Barton. dis bish killed james omg Biography 2015-2016: Arrival Harriet Finch helps Finn find Emma's address and he meets her in secret. She is thrilled to see him and is eager to get to know her other sons again but this proves complicated, given their history. While at a bar, Ross gets into a fight and is injured. Emma comes to help Ross and is shocked to recognize her sons. Finn invites Emma to the village and Ross tells her that James and Moira Dingle slept together before she left. James is defensive and accidentally reveals that Adam Barton is his son. Emma blames James for losing her family but he reminds her that the reason she left was because she tried to kill Ross when he was a child. Emma asks if James has told their sons the truth and he tells her he has not. Emma leaves and Pete later tells James that she returned once before, but he sent her away. Emma returns to the village and Ross and Finn try to persuade her to stay. She tries to talk to Pete but he makes it clear that he knows what she did and will not forgive her. When Finn babysits Debbie Dingle's son, Jack, Emma visits and Finn leaves her alone for a few minutes. When Pete learns this, he runs into the house and tells Emma to leave. Emma befriends James's partner Chas Dingle, but remains hostile towards Moira. During an argument with James, Emma lashes out at him, causing a pallet to crash down on James and pin him under the load. Emma checks James to see if he is breathing and hesitates before calling an ambulance. Emma is defensive when Pete questions her about the accident but, thinking Emma saved James's life, Pete tells Emma that he will keep her secret and she can stay in the village. Relieved, she moves in with her sons after Ross "burgles" her house and then sets about ruining James's and Chas's relationship by making people think that they are having an affair. When Chas learns of this, she throws James out and he stays with Emma temporarily but this becomes permanent when she convinces him to give their marriage another chance. 2016-: Causing the Hotten Bypass crash, killing James and Divine Revelation she killed sexy James bby After a course of interactions throughout 2015 and the majority of 2016, Emma would later discover in October that James had a one-night stand with Moira. She secretly retaliated by mentally torturing James at their new house until she finally confronts him over his kiss with Moira. After a brief argument, James knocks out Emma and makes an escape, but she later regains conscious and catches up with him in a motorway';' where they confrontation ends with Emma inadvertently shoving James into Ashley Thomas's car, critically injuring him and causing Ashley to crash that subsequently creates a massive car crash. She flees from the scene and later confronts James in hospital where she blames him for ruining their marriage and comes close to ending his life for good, but ends up changing mind and instead forgives James';' begging him to survive so that their tenuous relationship can be given another chance. In that moment, however, James fatally succumbs to his deteriorated condition and dies in front of his heartbroken family';' devastating Emma and her sons all together. Following James' death, Emma clamored to retain what little unity remained in her family, and she even resolved her long-running feud with Moira, burying the hatchet with her. She began to push Finn towards Kasim Sabet, whom he rescued during the Hotten Bypass crash, and even began getting involved in Pete's relationship with Leyla Harding. Still struggling to cope with what she had done, Emma began to fall apart, but soon found solace in attending church, and before long began to discover her affinity with the Christian faith. Finn and Kasim have a nasty breakup, and Finn starts stalking Kasim, ending with Emma torching one of the boys' taxis and pinning it on Kasim so Finn would stop following him. The truth was eventually revealed, and Emma's sons were disgusted. Finn decided to go travelling around Australia for a while. Emma briefly tried to stop him by hiding his passport, but, long-since used to his snidely mother's tricks, Finn asked for it back. Emma is appalled when Faith Dingle, claiming to be psychic, hosts a mock-up psychic night to raise money for Debbie's daughter Sarah's cancer treatment. Faith then claims to be able to contact James in the spirit world, and as what Faith is doing completely conflicts with her own Christian beliefs, Emma does everything in her power to stop the night, with her attempts reaching their zenith as she tries to rend a microphone from Faith's hands. It's soon revealed that Faith knows the things she does because she has stolen the late village stalwart Edna Birch's diary, which she wrote her deepest thoughts of the villagers in. Stressed to breaking point, Emma confesses to murdering James in the eyes of God. Later that evening, Emma spots Faith in the street, so, as revenge for attempting to mock-up James' history, she grabs a brick and runs towards her, only to be hit by Harriet Finch in her van. Emma is convinced that God saved her from death, and her faith is firmly planted within her as a result. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2015 debuts Category:Barton family Category:Nurses Category:Residents of Dale View Category:Residents of Wylies Farm Category:1968 births Category:Residents of Hotten Category:Murderers